


I keep a blue rendezvous

by TheBlazingOptimist



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hurt No Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Break Up, RAW 17/06/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingOptimist/pseuds/TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: Dolph didn't expect to move on quickly from Drew McIntyre. He also didn't expect to see him in Shane McMahon's VIP lounge...or to be face-to-face with his ex-boyfriend, outside it.They have a lot to discuss.Takes place during the 17/06/19 episode of Raw.





	I keep a blue rendezvous

Dolph was well acquainted with the backstage area. He’d spent countless shows in there, but even after all these years, he still found that walking around helped him focus.

Right now, that focus should've been on Kofi Kingston, Stomping Grounds, and winning the WWE Championship. Instead, it was somewhere entirely different.

He’d been through breakups before and moved past them with remarkable speed. With Drew, he had no such luxury; their split was violent, even by the industry's standards.

He stepped away, of course. Six months was just enough time for the physical recovery, but mentally, it was a different story.

As he passed Shane McMahon's VIP lounge, Ziggler continued to mull over his options. The open door didn't catch his attention. Neither did the noise from inside.

He heard an unmistakable voice.

Against his better judgment, Dolph peered through the gap.

Drew was clad in his usual leather jacket, but had a champagne flute in hand. He was chatting to Dash and Dawson, whose own presence there was laughable

Shane looked pleased with himself, as usual. The shorter man stepped into the space between Drew and The Revival, keeping the expression as he placed a hand on McIntyre's shoulder.

As Drew's gaze fell on McMahon, he smiled. Dolph recognised the warmth in his eyes, and his thoughts wandered to all the times he'd seen it before. Club dancefloors, hotel rooms, the gorilla position...theirs was a closeness that couldn't be replicated.

At least, that was what Ziggler thought.

Dolph could only watch in horror as Drew pulled Shane into a passionate kiss.

Ziggler felt the colour drain from his face. Though he figured Drew might move onto someone else, this was too much to believe.

Still rooted to the spot, Dolph took a breath. It got Drew’s attention, but he didn’t care - it was the only thing keeping him steady.

Ziggler didn't realise this at the time, but between Drew seeing him outside and opening the door, there were 15 seconds. That would've been more than enough time to bolt, or at least make it around a corner.

Dolph did nothing.

The two former lovers stared at each other. Ziggler had a million questions, but could only bring himself to ask one.

"Him?"

Drew smirked, his expression somewhere between arrogance and pity. "I think you've got far more important things to worry about than who I'm with."

Dolph scanned Drew's form and scoffed. "What the hell did Shane do to you?" he muttered. "The guy I knew wouldn't be seen dead drinking champagne in some fancy VIP lounge."

"Shane did nothing," McIntyre responded casually. "I just realised some things. I realised that you weren't ever going to give me what I needed, so I found someone who could."

Dolph paused for a moment to consider this new information. "What you needed..." he repeated slowly, beginning to pace back and forth. "I'm not sure about that."

From against the wall, Drew raised an eyebrow. He was daring Ziggler to elaborate.

"Yeah, Shane's given you power. But what else has he done? Has he ever stayed with you after losing a match? Taken you out to dinner - just you? Hell, have you two even had a proper conversation?"

Dolph's words echoed into silence. For the briefest moment, Drew's eyes flitted to the ground; it was an action that spoke volumes.

"Shane is giving you what you _want,_ Drew, not what you need."

He could've easily stopped there, but smirked. There was another way to twist the knife even further.

"But, hey, at least he's a good fuck, right?"

McIntyre lunged, snarling. Dolph backed off, proud of himself, but wary of a meaningless fight.

Drew was staring a hole through Ziggler, eyes dark. "What is any of that supposed to make me do? Come running into your arms and tell you that I was wrong about everything?”

Dolph ignored how that image made him feel, knowing that Drew was trying to provoke him.

The Scotsman stalked forward.

“It’s hilarious, how desperate you are to stay relevant. First, you attack Kofi, and now you’ve taken to hanging around wherever I happen to be...You're pathetic, Dolph."

Ziggler had been called much worse, but there was a unique cadence to Drew's insult. It wounded him in a way they had never been able to.

Even so, he stood firm as he responded. "Flatter yourself all you want, but I'm not here to beg you to take me back."

The claim came out less sincere than he'd hoped, but Drew's face showed no sign of noticing it.

"If I'm here to do anything, it's to warn you."

Ziggler dropped his gaze, considering his next move carefully.

"Shane is using you, Drew. You're just his way to get past Roman, and once he's done with him you'll be an afterthought. I don't know how you can't see that. Not when—"

A breath caught in his throat. The memories were misting his eyes, but he held them back.

"Not when it's the exact way you used me."

For a second, Drew didn't react. Dolph half-expected him to laugh in his face, but instead, his eyes went wide.

Dolph knew that expression: he'd taken the Scotsman by surprise.

But there was something else in there too, something unexpected. As his features softened, Ziggler swore he could see remorse.

Drew sniffed before speaking.

"Well, at least it’ll be my own fault."

Ziggler felt his hope evaporate just as soon as it had appeared. He smiled ruefully.

"Maybe Shane hasn't changed you after all," he mused aloud. "You still don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"Of course," Drew responded, with a voice that wasn't quite devoid of emotion. "Can't have feelings if you want to survive here."

They were now standing inches from each other, McIntyre's breath warm on Dolph's skin.

"I think you might still."

So many of their moments had started like this. There were no words, but both men knew what the other wanted.

If this was another time, Dolph would've kissed McIntyre without a second thought. Drew would laugh into the kiss, run his hands through his hair, probably call him an idiot... But things had changed, so Ziggler had to be content with a silent look.

The taller man looked as if he wanted to say something. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for the words - but before he could, the door swung open again.

"Everything under control?"

Shane's head was initially turned towards Drew, but soon moved to Dolph. His face contorted with a twisted smirk, and Ziggler felt his stomach churn.

"Ah. I see what's happening here..."

McMahon hopped out from behind the door without bothering to close it.

He tutted, hands on his hips. "You know Dolph, it's funny. Once upon a time, I actually admired you, and your confidence. But since you came back, all that seems to have changed."

Shane paused - more for dramatic effect than a response. He crept forward.

"I don't like a lot of what Kofi's been saying, but he was right about one thing - if it should've been you, then it would have been you. You're not the Showoff any more, Dolph. You're just a hanger-on.

McMahon looked back at Drew with raised eyebrows. The taller man returned a curt nod - it was an approving gesture, but Shane still wasn't satisfied.

This time, Shane was the one pulling Drew into the kiss. McMahon practically draped himself over the Scotsman, making sure Ziggler saw every moment.

Despite his efforts, Shane wasn't the one who caught Dolph's attention. Where Drew's hands had dropped to Shane's hips during their earlier kiss, now they barely grazed his shoulders.

Shane took no notice of any of this, breaking the kiss and leaving himself breathless in the process.

He wiped the corner of his mouth, looked between the other two men.

"I think we're done here."

Drew's face remained stony as Shane's arm snaked around his waist, guiding him back to the lounge.

McIntyre followed wordlessly, but not without casting a last glance back at Dolph. It was one of naked remorse.

Ziggler had to fight the urge to run to him, right up until the door closed.

Once it had, Dolph remained where he was, looking at it.

Part of him wondered whether he'd tried hard enough to warn Drew about Shane. He wanted to believe that the right words could've made him see his mistake, but this was unlikely. Their resentment still ran too deep.

Dolph knew this. He also knew Drew McIntyre. He was a strong man, both mentally and physically - and Ziggler had no doubt that when the time was right, the Scottish Psychopath would give Shane exactly what he deserved.

Dolph began the slow walk to catering with a smile, and a whisper of encouragement.

"Good luck, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> It's been another long break, but I'm glad to report I'm finally back! This is being posted on my 20th birthday, which is a great (if unintended) callback to the timing of my first ever fanfic on this site.
> 
> Ziggintyre might've been broken up for months now, but my muse absolutely will not hear of it! I haven't written some quality angst in what feels like forever, so though it took a bit longer for me to be comfortable, it was nice getting back into that genre. I do hate putting Dolph and Drew through the ringer like this, though :'(
> 
> In other news - NXT UK Takeover is tonight! If the last event in Blackpool was anything to go by, tonight in Cardiff should be another barnstormer. I'm particularly excited to see the BIG STRONG BOI Tyler Bate destroy Walter and get his title back :D
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Please let me know what you thought of this, and until next time...
> 
> \- Blaze x


End file.
